There are many clamping devices that exist for retaining wires and the like for many different applications. They include cushioned and uncushioned loop clamps, hose clamps, snapper type clamps, and others. The loop clamp is common in aircraft and automotive industries, for both original equipment manufacturing as well as aftermarket sectors. These clamps are often used to attach pods, splitters, various wire harnesses, wire assemblies and the like to an airframe, for example.
Cushioned clamps are often used to dampen vibration, reduce noise, and reduce wear on the features supported by the clamps. In environments where high-temperature sustainability is a concern, fiberglass sleeves are often used as the cushioning element for cushioned clamps. However, conventional fiberglass sleeves used on cushioned clamps may be susceptible to fraying or separation, which can result in the clamp used to carry a wire conduit, for example, becoming a source of wear on a wire. An electrical short could result if the bare metal clamp contacts the conducting element of a wire, which depending on the wire could have potentially dangerous consequences.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved cushioned clamps and a process for the manufacturing and assembly of cushioned clamps with fiberglass sleeves.